Mr sasono's 5 sons
by adventure prince
Summary: this is a qiuck one shot about a father and his 5 little troublemakers warning contians spanking


A/N I was board so I made this I do not own kingdom hearts

Mr Sasono kissed his wife goodbye and watched her drive of in to the distance Mrs Sasono had been called out on a business trip.

He had been left to take care of his five sons who were often out playing or causing mischief.

Also with his wife away he could read his secret stash of porn magazine (which his wife hated) without anyone to bother him.

When he went to get his magazine he found his five sons trying to read it

"Riku! Hayner! Pence! Roxas! Sora! what are you doing!"

His sons jumped and were so scared that they opened a window and ran out of it.

Mr Sasono ran after his sons. "You five better get back here or you're going to be in hot water!"

"Lets split up" Riku said as they came to a three way area.

Leon and Cloud who noticed what was going on and approached Mr Sasono

"What's going on?" Asked Leon.

"I'm trying to catch my sons."

"We'll help you catch them," said Cloud

"Now!" Yelled Riku running down the middle with his father chasing after him.

Hayner, who had put Pence on his shoulders, went to the right with Cloud going after him.

And Sora and Roxas who never parted for anything took each others hands and went down the left with Leon in hot pursuit.

Eventually all the brothers were caught Sora and Roxas legs had been too small and Leon had picked them up and put them over his shoulders.

Cloud had speeded up and caught Hayner by his ear and put Pence under his arm.

Mr Sasono had taken a different path to cut Riku of and then grabbed his wrist and led him back to the house where Leon and Cloud were waiting for him. When they had gone and the five brothers had been set down in the living room:

"Well what do you five have to say for your selves?" Said Mr Sasono in a stern voice.

Sora and Roxas, being the youngest were crying.

"I'm sowwy daddy, we tried to read your magazine when we weren't supposed to." "I'm sowwy," Sora said again.

"Me too," said Roxas.

"What do you have to say for yourself Pence," said Mr Sasono looking at his other son who was sniffling.

"I'm sorry daddy. We ran away from you when we should have stayed and took the consequences."

"And you Hayner," said Mr Sasono. Hayner who was pretending to look tough but his father noticed a tear in the corner of his eyes

"I'm sorry dad, you told us to come back but we still kept running."

"Your turn Riku."

"I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have told them to split up."

"Hayner Pence Roxas Sora go to your rooms a need to have a talk with your brother."

After his sons had gone to their rooms Mr Sasono had sat on the couch "come here Riku" he said.

Riku did as his father asked then Mr Sasono pulled down Riku's pants and pulled him across his lap.

Riku knew what was coming and started squirming "stop moving" "let me go" Mr Sasono pulled down his sons under wear and hit him with all his strength.

Ow smack smack smack smack smack ahhhhhh

Mr Sasono hit his son 50 times before talking.

"Why are you being punished Riku"

"Because we stole and ran from you" said Riku trying to hold back his tears

"Good lets make sure you remember" Mr Sasono spanked his son 10 more times.

Than stood him up and pulled up his boxers and pants and hugged Riku for a few minutes and let him cry over his shoulder.

"Its ok Riku your forgiven now go to your room I'll tell you when you can come out" Riku gave his father a small smile and went to his room.

"Hayner! get down here" after a few seconds Hayner was down there still with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Come here Hayner" he knew what was going to happen but still did as his father asked.

Once again Mr Sasono pulled down his sons pants and pulled him across his lap and pulled down Hayner s boxers.

Mr Sasono hit Hayner 47 times it would have been shorter if Hayner hadn't thrown his hand back to protect his bottom but his father pinned it to the small of his back.

"Alright Hayner why are you being punished"

"Because we stole and ran from you" said Hayner sobbing please stop!

"Sorry but you have to learn" Mr Sasono hit Hayner 10 more times.

He pulled up Hayner s boxers and pants and sat him on his lap in a good passion so not to hurt him.

After Hayner had stopped crying Mr Sasono used a thumb to whip away Hayner tears.

"Hayner you don't have to act tough just to impress me I love you for just being yourself"

After Mr Sasono stood Hayner on his feet he told him to go to his room until he said he could come out.

"Pence get down here!" Mr Sasono yelled

After 1 minute down came a very scared Pence

"Pence come here" scared Pence slowly approached the couch

Then Mr Sasono grabbed pence arm and undid the button to Pence's jeans pulled them down and pulled Pence across his lap

Than pulled down pence briefs and gave him 25 smacks.

"Pence why are you being punished".

"Because we stole and ran from you"

"Right answer its nearly over so hang in there" Mr Sasono smacked Pence 10 times before stopping

Pence was crying harder than Riku or Hayner but his father picked him up and hugged him until he stopped crying.

"Alright go tell Roxas and Sora to come down" Mr Sasono knew that his twin sons would be even more upset if they were separated.

"Daddy you aren't going to spank them as hard as me there still just kids".

"I wont don't worry" after two minutes the twins were down there scared as hell.

"Come here you two" they both slowly walked holding each others hands

Mr Sasono went to pull down there pants but they backed away from him.

"both of you stop it!" he said swatting both of their backsides.

They both yelped and came back to there father were he pulled there pants down and pulled both of them across his lap were their legs and arms dangled lifelessly.

He pulled down their briefs and He gave them 5 swats each.

"Why are you two being punished".

"We stole and ran from you" they both sobbed out.

"Good lets make it sink in" he said giving them 10 more each.

"Pwease stop daddy were sowwy!" they cried out.

Mr Sasono picked Sora and Roxas up and hugged them "I'm sorry I had to hit you but you had to be punished".

Then after the two boys had calmed down they suddenly fell to sleep in their fathers arms.

He took them to there room and put them in bed and kissed there four heads.

Then said to him self "sweet dreams"

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
